


Flowers Of Seduction

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki has had a bad day but then he comes home to find flowers waiting for him.





	Flowers Of Seduction

            Yoshiki had been having a bad day and returned to his mansion feeling fed up but relieved that he could spend the evening alone. A nice long bath whilst listening to music should help and then he'd think about ordering some dinner. That was the plan but as he opened the door, he saw a bouquet of flowers sitting on a table. He could read the card from here and knew instantly they were from Gackt but curiously he headed over to see if there was a reason for the gift. There was no further information on the card and deciding to call Gackt later, he went to have his bath.

            By the time he was immersed in the hot water, he was already feeling happier. His day had made a turn for the better and now he could relax and really appreciate the gift he'd been given. Gackt always had claimed he had psychic powers, so perhaps he had known Yoshiki would need cheering up today? No, that was stupid. Gackt didn't have psychic powers, despite what he claimed. It was just a happy coincidence.

            Slipping down further into the hot water, Yoshiki sighed and relaxed completely, until seconds later hands rested on his shoulders and he jumped back up, screaming in shock as he turned around to face the intruder.

            “Gackt?” Yoshiki demanded. “What the.... Why are you in my home?! I didn't even know you were in LA.”

            “You scream like a girl, no wonder everyone calls you princess,” Gackt replied, as Yoshiki finally noticed he was entirely naked. “I decided to surprise you, those flowers were a hint I was here. Flowers don't just appear by themselves.”

            “Well you surprised me.” Yoshiki complained, realising that he too was entirely naked. With a sigh he sunk back into his bath and was startling to find Gackt was joining him. He made no protest and shut his eyes as the water began to clean away his worries.

            “I thought you'd be happier to see me.” Gackt commented. as he placed his hand on Yoshiki's thigh. “After last time.”

            “Last time was a mistake.” Yoshiki replied. “And I've had a bad day.”

            “Then I'll turn it into a good one.” Gackt replied. sliding his hand up Yoshiki's thigh and slipping it around Yoshiki's penis. as he began to rub the organ to life. “You call it a mistake but it was a good one and you know it. Like buying the wrong biscuits in the supermarket and realising they’re nicer than the ones you planned to buy.”

            “My sexuality isn't like biscuits.” Yoshiki complained but as Gackt's lips met his neck and he began to tease the skin with his teeth, he felt his protests slipping away.

            “Your sexuality is very much like biscuits.” Gackt corrected. “I can't get enough.”

            “Yeah well, you’re a sexaholic. They have meetings for that.” Yoshiki informed Gackt, who only laughed and ducked his head under the water, where he wrapped his lips around Yoshiki half hard erection and began to suck hungrily at it, until he surfaced gasping for breath. His wet hair clung to his face and as he stood up, water dripping down his perfect chest, Yoshiki found his heart racing in excitement. Gackt was a beautiful human and his own body couldn't help but respond.

            Hands reached under Yoshiki, lifting him until he was sat on the edge of the bath and then those soft full lips were wrapped around his erection once more. So eager and keen to please, Gackt showed no signs of modesty or reluctance and Yoshiki found himself been swept away once again. Why couldn't he say no to Gackt? Push him away, make him leave the bath, when he had joined uninvited. Why hadn't he scolded Gackt for breaking into his home? No matter what Gackt did, he seemed to accept it and get swept away and it was all because of the physical pleasure the vocalist could bring.

            Yoshiki's hands found their way to Gackt's hair and he let out all his moans, unable to hold anything back. Around Gackt his walls fell away and he was left with nothing but his base desires, which right now were crying out for sex. His body shuddered in pleasure and then he came into Gackt's mouth with an orgasm so intense that the vocalist had to stop him from falling off the edge of the bath. He was still trembling when Gackt carried him to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed, soaking wet but neither man seemed to care about that.

            Gackt's mouth returned to Yoshiki but this time to his lips, as he straddled the man and literally took his breath away. Yoshiki was half faint when Gackt broke the kiss and moved his lips back down the drummer’s body, this time he ignored Yoshiki penis and teased Yoshiki's entrance with his tongue. The drummer shuddered in shocked surprise, that only increased when Gackt slid his tongue inside. It was a strange, sensual experience and he found his own hand wrapping around his penis and rubbing it lightly as it awoke again. It was as if he hadn't had sex in months.

            As Gackt pulled back, he looked pleased to see Yoshiki so into the action and with a sexy smirk he picked up a tube of lube from the bedside table. It hadn't been there before, Gackt had obviously already been in the room.

            Seconds later two lubed fingers slid into Yoshiki's body and began to stroke his prostrate, instantly bringing Yoshiki to a whimpering mess. Gackt knew he had won, he always did when it came to Yoshiki, but he didn't mock him. He was pleased that the other was so easily led astray, as it meant he could obtained what he craved.

            Satisfied that Yoshiki was prepared, Gackt pushed his own desperate erection into Yoshiki, causing the other to audibly gasp. Yoshiki was still tight and Gackt was well endowed and so the vocalist gave Yoshiki a while to adjust, as he focused his attention onto teasing Yoshiki's nipples with his tongue. When he felt Yoshiki relax, he took up a slow steady pace that soon increased into a rough and frantic race for orgasm.

            Giving into his own fantasy, Gackt bit down on Yoshiki's neck drawing blood, the drummer howled in pain but the moans that followed only aroused Gackt further. He could taste the blood in his mouth and it made him feel alive. He wasn't a vampire but as a human he often came close.

            Reaching his limits, Gackt came deep inside Yoshiki and gave a few last thrusts before Yoshiki joined him in orgasm. The moans from both men were loud but there was no one around to hear.

            Later, as they lay together in the mess they had created, Gackt felt a little bit guilty. Yoshiki had made it clear last time that it couldn't happen again but what had he done? Broken into his house and seduced him anyway.

            “Yoshiki, are you mad?” Gackt asked.

            “No. I should be but I'm not,” Yoshiki replied. “I feel like your luring me to the dark side and though there's good still in me, I can't help but want to go.”

            “Being gay isn't bad,” Gackt corrected. “Just like dark isn't evil. So come join me on the dark side Yoshiki, it's not bad, it's just different.”

            “I don't know.” Yoshiki complained but Gackt was pulling out something from under the bed and curious he accepted the gift with surprise. A single red rose with a black ribbon wrapped around it's stem.

            “I always knew you'd submit to me,” Gackt explained. “You want me and always have, one day soon you'll be able to admit it.”

            “One day,” Yoshiki agreed. “Someday. Any day. Oh, fuck it. I know it's wrong but I want you! I want to feel you inside me all the time, I want to cum screaming your name. You’re beautiful and sexy and have seduced me to my very core. You’re the fucking devil and I can no longer bring myself to care!”

            “That's a start,” Gackt replied with a smile. “I can definitely work with that.”


End file.
